<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let me be your Warmth by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389554">Let me be your Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miguel/Robby OneShots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Anxiety, Bad Spelling &amp; Grammar, Breathplay, Car Sex, Choking, Crying, Daddy Kink, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Only By A Year Though, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Riding, Robby Is Older Because I Say So, Rough Sex, They Should Be Dating, Underage Sex, mainly spelling because i’m too lazy to check</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"what? Robby, no! Your dad, he cares so much about you, you think the reason he visited me at the hospital was because he cares about me more? no, he loves you, he just, he thinks it's his fault i was in there, you gotta believe me."</p><p> </p><p>Scoffing, Robby turned a corner, glaring at Miguel. "why should i? you're the enemy, a freak too. Getting turned on by me, the one person you hate!"</p><p> </p><p>"but i don't hate you! i never have! i wasn't that mad at you Robby, even when i almost died!, i could never hate you!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz (Mentioned), Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso (Mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miguel/Robby OneShots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let me be your Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t know why, but today Robby is a top and if you don’t like the ship or tags, don’t read :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two days since Eagle Fang and Myagi-Do joined together. Everyone was happy as there was a slight chance of hope in the air. Even with Kreese out there, back in control of Cobra Kai, the two dojo's still had a chance.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing would make Miguel hesitate to finish what he had started. There was regret for not '<em>finishing off</em>' Robby, but also pride for not hurting him. Miguel didn't hate Robby for making him end up in the hospital, a part of Miguel wanted him and Robby to be friends.</p><p> </p><p>Why? it was hard to tell, they weren't too different, they could get along. Not to mention, Robby was very attractive, not that Miguel was thinking that.</p><p> </p><p>As cold as the evening was, Miguel sighed, sliding his jacket on further, shuddering as he walked into the store.</p><p> </p><p>"Nestor, have any good drinks in yet? i'm in charge of the drinks for the dojo's lesson today."</p><p> </p><p>"check over there, kid. I ain't your mother."</p><p> </p><p>Miguel rolled his eyes, grumbling before sticking his hands in his pocket. Shuffling over to the coolers he glanced at the liters of soda, teas, lemonade, and the other variety of drinks.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the chime from the door that a customer had entered, he opened the cooler door, grabbing some MountainDew, Most of the boys seemed to like that.</p><p> </p><p>Turning around to look at the other coolers he slammed into a figure. "oh shit, sorry sir, i didn't mean to-"</p><p> </p><p>"are all you fangs so formal, Diaz?"</p><p> </p><p>Miguel widened his eyes at the voice. He knew it. He slowly looked up, meeting eyes with Robby. Miguel pursed his lips together.</p><p> </p><p>"no, what are you doing here?"</p><p> </p><p>Robby rolled his eyes, opening the cooler door to grab a can. "just getting some energy before i kick your ass again."</p><p> </p><p>Miguel winced, the trauma of falling and ending up in the hospital. He noticed Robby hesitation for a split second before continuing. "so, why are you here? trying to spy? get back in Cobra Kai?"</p><p> </p><p>"just getting some drinks for the dojo.." he looked down at the soda bottle on the floor, he bent down grasping it, hissing at how cold it was against his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Robby scoffed. "you're gonna get sick before you can compete, a reason why i'm still better than you, diaz."</p><p> </p><p>He walked off towards the counter, waiting to pay for his can. Miguel rolled his eyes, grabbing another liter of soda and walking up front as well.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Nes."</p><p> </p><p>Miguel shakily placed his soda bottles on the counter, pulling out a twenty. "just keep the change, and could i have a bag please?"</p><p> </p><p>"gonna cost ya extra."</p><p> </p><p>"but i paid you a twenty.."</p><p> </p><p>Nestor shrugged, shoving the bill into the register. "either pay it or beat it kid, i ain't got time for your karate shit."</p><p> </p><p>Miguel frowned, grabbing the bottles and hugging them against his chest. "oh for fucks sake." Robby groaned, grabbing them from him.</p><p> </p><p>"let's go Diaz, if i see you looking pathetic any longer, i'll actually start feeling bad." He tugged the younger out, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>"thanks, Robby..." Miguel muttered, crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Robby scoffed, shoving him ahead and spinning him around. "look here, Diaz. Don't think imma just be buddy buddy with you, okay? or i'll choke you out, huh?" his hand cupping the kids jaw and tilting his face up.</p><p> </p><p>"you hear me?"</p><p> </p><p>Miguel didn't know what to say, he didn't know what was happening. But he certainly enjoyed it, he felt his jeans tighten slightly around his cock, he was definitely turned on.</p><p> </p><p>Robby leaned even more into him, raising his brow for an answer. "why so quiet? scared?" he grinned. Miguel shook his head. "no, no never. I'm not scared of you.."</p><p> </p><p>Robby laughed slightly. "really?" he glanced down for a second, but froze. He grinned looking back up at Miguel. "you're excited to see me though?"</p><p> </p><p>Miguel gulped, he flustered shoving Robby away. "no, it's not that! i was like that before-"</p><p> </p><p>"nah, i think you like me more than you think, Diaz."</p><p> </p><p>"no! i don't, you're the enemy!"</p><p> </p><p>Robby grabbed Miguel's wrist and pulled him towards a car, he unlocked it, opening the passengers side. "get in, doll."</p><p> </p><p>"what are you? someone from the 50's?" Miguel muttered, sitting down on the seat. He tapped his foot against the carpet of the car as Robby settled in.</p><p> </p><p>"where'd you get the car? steal it?"</p><p> </p><p>"a present from Kreese."</p><p> </p><p>Miguel looked away. "how can you stand that guy? i know you're mad at your father, but Kreese won't be the one you want."</p><p> </p><p>Robby gripped the steering wheel, he backed out of the lot and got on the road. "and i can't be the son my dad wants, he's got you so.."</p><p> </p><p>"what? Robby, no! Your dad, he cares so much about you, you think the reason he visited me at the hospital was because he cares about me more? no, he loves you, he just, he thinks it's his fault i was in there, you gotta believe me."</p><p> </p><p>Scoffing, Robby turned a corner, glaring at Miguel. "why should i? you're the enemy, a freak too. Getting turned on by me, the one person you hate!"</p><p> </p><p>"but i don't hate you! i never have! i wasn't that mad at you Robby, even when i almost died!!"</p><p> </p><p>Robby put his foot on the break, after quickly swerving into a little woods area, parking in a dirt spot.</p><p> </p><p>"why?! why don't you hate me Miguel? why are you trying to play the good guy!?"</p><p> </p><p>Miguel shook his head, feeling cold again at the sudden loss of heat in the car. "No! We're alike Robby, please, don't do anything before the tournament!"</p><p> </p><p>Robby softened his face, sighing. "i can't hurt you again, even when i tried to at Myagi-Do, i regretted even attempting to punch you. That's why Sam deserves you, why my dad deserves you..."</p><p> </p><p>"but, what if i don't care about that? why can't me and you be friends?"</p><p> </p><p>"because i can't. I can't be friends with you Miguel, i don't hate you, but i might if i become close to you."</p><p> </p><p>Miguel frowned, shivering as he leapt forward, attaching his arms around Robby. His lips meeting the older boys. Robby quickly held Miguel for support, kissing him back as well.</p><p> </p><p>"fuck, you are really cold."</p><p> </p><p>"and you're really warm, kiss me, cobra."</p><p> </p><p>Robby complied, kissing the boy softly, pushing him slightly back into his seat. "if you keep this up Miguel, i'll take you in that backseat.."</p><p> </p><p>Miguel glanced down for a second. “i’m fine with that.” he mumbled, playing with his finger for a second. Robby grinned, shutting the car off and moving into the backseat. “then get over here Diaz.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding frantically, Miguel flew into the back, crashing into Robby once again, hands flying to his face, capturing his lips once more. He pulled the hispanic boy into his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“you ever been with a guy before, Miguel? know what it’s like?”</p><p> </p><p>“no, i mean, i’ve jacked off..”</p><p> </p><p>“not the same thing, babe, but don’t worry. I’ll help you.” Robby grinned, pushing him back. “the question is, what do you like?”</p><p> </p><p>Miguel frowned, confused he shrugged. “i don’t know what you me-“</p><p> </p><p>Robby put a grip around his throat, leaning forward the older boy licked his lips, biting the bottom one only before moving away slightly. “let’s see how your friend is doing.”</p><p> </p><p>His other hand traveled down, brushing over Miguel’s obvious bulge. “oh sweetheart, does me controlling your breath make you excited?” he squeezed his throat for an example. Miguel moaned in-audibly, squirming. “very beautiful, mi amor”</p><p> </p><p>Miguel bucked up, he never knew he needed to hear Robby speak Spanish. Robby let go of his throat, quickly removing the boys jeans. “take your coat and shirt off.”</p><p> </p><p>“but, i’ll be cold.”</p><p> </p><p>Robby looked at him for a moment, Miguel corrected himself. “never mind.” Tugging his coat and shirt off, he laid down again, holding his shivering arms out for Robby.</p><p> </p><p>Already fast at undressing, the older boy leaned forward, not caring if the boys arms were cold when they tightened around his shoulders. “ready, baby?”</p><p> </p><p>Miguel nodded. “i’m just really cold.” Robby rolled his eyes, tugging Miguel’s boxers off and letting them get tossed to the floor of the car. “oh, look at this, it’s so cute and tiny.”</p><p> </p><p>“hey! i’m average sized!” Miguel protested, but his annoyance went away when he felt Robby’s finger swipe at the tip of his cock. Bucking his hips up, he let a soft moan out. Robby grinned in return, leaning forward he kissed the darker boys hips, mouthing at the base of his cock.</p><p> </p><p>Miguel bit his lip, hands going to grip Robby’s now short hair. “i- i.. i miss your long hair.. mm”</p><p> </p><p>Robby chuckled, glancing up at him. “i don’t really.” he went back down and licked at the tip now, holding Miguel down. Except Miguel did try to buck up, squirm, anything to get more friction. “i wanna hear you beg, fang boy.”</p><p> </p><p>“nghh, Robby! please, more! please!” He begged, eyes glistening at the new stimulation of want and need. “oh baby boy, you look so pretty, are you gonna cry for me? it’s okay, i’ve got you, sweetie.” Miguel practically almost came undone with the pet names.</p><p> </p><p>Robby caught on, smirking he leaned up, capturing his lips again, hands rubbing against Miguel’s skin, before going to bite the shell of his ear. “what would you like to be called, baby? i have many names for you. like, darling, sweetheart, baby boy, ooh or since you’re so tiny, princess might fit you.”</p><p> </p><p>Miguel moaned again, hands gripping Robby’s shoulders. “Robby, please just fuck me. Make me feel good, please!”</p><p> </p><p>Robby nodded, kissing at his neck for a second before shoving three fingers into the boys mouth. “suck em’ honey.” Miguel nodded frantically, swirling his tongue around the digits, bucking his hips and moaning when Robby’s other hand flicked his nipples, pinching the buds.</p><p> </p><p>Once satisfied, Robby pulled his fingers out, using his dry hand to lift one of Miguel’s legs onto his shoulder. “let me know if it’s too much, huh?” one finger traced around his entrance, before pushing one in. He slowly moved it, wiggled it around, before adding a second one.</p><p> </p><p>Miguel moaned again, louder, nails now scratching at Robby’s skin. “please, more, da-“</p><p> </p><p>Robby quickly jerked his fingers forward, knowing he hit Miguel’s prostate at his sudden cut off, but Robby felt himself groan. “Miguel, you were gonna fucking call me Daddy, weren’t you? My dad ain’t enough huh? You need me, you little slut.”</p><p> </p><p>“yes! Robby, please just fuck me now!”</p><p> </p><p>“that’s not my name, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Miguel moaned again when three fingers jammed into his prostate. “dah..- Daddy...” he whined. “please fuck me, Daddy..”</p><p> </p><p>Robby nodded. “not so hard, huh baby?” Miguel just shook his head, shaking softly. Not paying mine to it, Robby spit in his hand, after taking the fingers out from Miguel. He then covered his cock in both a mix of Miguel’s spit and his own, a slight turn on for Robby.</p><p> </p><p>In a weird way. He then placed the tip at his entrance, glancing at Miguel, a hint of worry flashed Robby’s face. “Miguel?”</p><p> </p><p>Miguel shakily reached for Robby’s hand. Robby leaned forward. “hey, hey. What’s wrong? is this too much?”</p><p> </p><p>“i don’t want this to end.. after this, it will all be the same. You’ll go back to being the boy who threw me off the stairs and i’ll be the boy that survived that shit. Robby.. Robby, i can’t. I can’t do that again.”</p><p> </p><p>Robby frowned. “Miguel... I- i don’t know what to say. You’re incredible, okay? but you know we can’t be together. Not with Sam, she needs you.”</p><p> </p><p>“but i need you! I don’t know why, but i can’t get you out of my head! Robby please..”</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Robby kissed him sweetly. “i know, baby. i understand your feelings, i do.” he leaned back. “should i get you dressed?”</p><p> </p><p>Miguel bit his lip, sitting up. “no, no, i wanna... what’s it called..”</p><p> </p><p>Robby raised a brow curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“oh! yeah. Robby, can i ride you?”</p><p> </p><p>Robby practically almost choked on air, at how blunt Miguel was. “i- um, aren’t you a virgin? don’t you want me to stretch you first?”</p><p> </p><p>“you already did though..”</p><p> </p><p>“Miguel, my cock is not the same size as three fingers, maybe a fist, but i don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>Miguel shrugged, pushing Robby to lean against the backseat. “i don’t care, i wanna do it. I heard it feels better, please...daddy..?”</p><p> </p><p>Robby groaned at the name, he wasn’t used to hearing it come so pretty from his suppose rival. Gripping the hispanic boy’s hips, he dragged him to his lap. “go slow, baby. Get used to it.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Miguel eagerly lifted himself up, hovering over Robby’s cock. Before slowly sinking down, he felt the tip push past the tight ring of muscle, making Miguel gasp, gripping Robby’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Robby thought Miguel would have stopped there, but he kept going, going until Robby’s whole cock was in there. Miguel was a moaning mess, eyes watered, cheeks stained red. “o-oh! Robby... Robby you’re so- ah!”</p><p> </p><p>Robby did a short experimental thrust, grinning. “yeah? Well you’re so tight.”</p><p> </p><p>Miguel bit his own lip, attempting to keep himself quiet, before he slowly lifted himself up, then sliding back down. He continued, going a bit faster. “Robby, Daddy, please- talk to me... please.”</p><p> </p><p>Robby smiled, hands gripping the boys hips. “you’re doing so well, baby. So good, for a fang, you’re taking my cock so well. i should just make you my little cock slut, would you like that?”</p><p> </p><p>Miguel moaned in response. “yeah? fuck, look at you. Next time we do this, i should bring you an outfit? maybe a skirt? or how about i fuck you while you’re wearing a Cobra Kai Gi, huh? Would you do that for Daddy?”</p><p> </p><p>“yes! yes!” he responded, half to the actual question and to the fact Robby had hit his prostate. Miguel slammed himself down harder, hitting his prostate again and again. Squeezing around Robby. “oh, Daddy, please fuck me, i bet you do it so good.”</p><p> </p><p>Robby moaned, pushing Miguel into the seat, hand at his throat, a slightly tight grip as he thrusted forward. Hard and fast. His other hand played with Miguel’s nipples once more, moving down to the boys own erection.</p><p> </p><p>“shit, baby, you feel so good around me, you wanna come? you gonna come for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Miguel nodded frantically, bucking his hips towards Robby’s. Robby tightened his grip on Miguel’s throat, erratics thrusting. “Dah- ddy...” Miguel croaked, using one hand to hold onto Robby’s wrist for support.</p><p> </p><p>Matching his hand movement on Miguel’s cock to his own pace, Robby leaned forward kissing Miguel. Sloppy, hard, biting at his lips, he jerked the boys head towards the left. “come for me, come for daddy, baby boy. Make a mess.” he growled into his ear, slamming his cock into the boys prostate once more.</p><p> </p><p>Miguel squeezed his eyes tight, letting himself come undone, white liquid spurted from his cock, over his stomach and Robby’s hand. The hoarse moan, of Robby’s names threw Robby over the edge himself. Groaning, he pushed forward once more, letting himself come inside the boy.</p><p> </p><p>Robby laid atop of Miguel, running his hands over the boys hips, kissing at his jaw. “probably should of asked to come inside of you, sorry..”</p><p> </p><p>Miguel shrugged. “i don’t mind. So, Daddy Kink?”</p><p> </p><p>“never knew i had one, but fuck, you say it so pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>Miguel laughed. “i found out a lot about myself from our interaction today.”</p><p> </p><p>Robby sat up, slowly pulling out, he leaned forward to the armrest, opening it up and fishing out the old in and out napkin extras.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“same.” he laughed, using it to clean Miguel up, mainly where his come was leaking from the stretched hole. Making Miguel jolt at the napkins rough touch.</p><p> </p><p>“i hope i’m not late for karate, at least the soda won’t be warm though.” </p><p> </p><p>“but at least you’re warmer now, huh? Ass sore yet?”</p><p> </p><p>Miguel shoved him. “i am warmer, thanks and i guess i’ll have to wait for tonight’s lesson to see.” he smiled, leaning forward to cuddle against the older boy. “this isn’t helping you get there in time, Diaz.”</p><p> </p><p>“i just wanted to have more time with you before we never get to do this again.”</p><p> </p><p>Robby pushed him up, taking his chin in his hand. “no way am i giving you up for some sensei, you’re too fucking special to me now Miguel.”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling, Miguel nodded. “you’re special to me too, but i just don’t know what to tell Sam now.”</p><p> </p><p>“like her and Tory aren’t secretly fucking on the side.”</p><p> </p><p>“you think?” Miguel asked, surprised. “100% sure Tory is a lesbian.” Robby answered.</p><p> </p><p>“huh, makes sense in a way.” Robby nodded in agreement, throwing Miguel his clothes. “alright, let’s get you to my dad, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Miguel had an awkward conversation about guys with Hawks. Eli, or Hawks he should say, was more than thrilled to give him a run down on him and Demetri’s secret affair.</p><p> </p><p>But Miguel was more curious as to how long his two best friends had been fucking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well, hope you guys still read fanfics after the unholy write. First time writing a smut oneshot, so, hope you enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>